


Fireplace

by NovaWynn



Series: Fandot Creativity Nights [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin watches over Arthur as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

The one thing that Martin loves best is sitting in front of the fireplace while it's snowing outside. Knowing that he didn't have to go out for an entire day and just staying in front of the fireplace. 

It's late at night. Glancing out of the window at the streetlamp, he can see the heavy flakes falling fast out of the sky. With a bit of luck, the snow fall is heavy enough for them to be able to sleep in. Because after all, with this heavy a snowfall, Gerti won't be able to make its next flight to Madrid. But that's alright with Martin. Even if it's a horrible thought because it means less money for MJN Air, he doesn't want to be outside in this weather, even if it is to sunny Madrid. 

What he would much prefer doing was staying in front of the fireplace, curled up in the little blanket ford slash nest that he'd built with Arthur. It had started as just a few cushions of the couch being tossed onto the ground so they could get as close to the fire as possible and be comfortable and it had turned out into them making a blanket fort. They'd dragged over the dining table chairs and set them around their cushions and then with string tied the sheets into place, making a nice little tent in front of the fire. 

It was nice and warm inside their makeshift tent, and even if it was just a tiny bit cramped, it was alright. They had all the things that they could want, snacks and drinks and their comfy fleece blankets to cuddle into and more importantly, each other. 

Martin snuggled closer into Arthur's side, making sure once again that his blanket was covering him because even if it was warm, he absolutely didn't want him to get cold for a single moment. As much as he wanted to sleep because he was getting rather tired, Martin knew that it would be incredibly irresponsible o him to fall asleep while the fire was still roaring but he didn't want to go and put it out either. It was just too comfortable with the warmth of it and even if they had their blankets, the one thing that he just didn't want to happen was for Arthur to get cold.

Looking up at Arthur, he smiled when he saw the flames casting shadows on his angelic looking face. Arthur rolled over, reaching out in his sleep and wrapping his arms tightly around Martin.

Martin let out a tiny squeak, but didn't attempt to wriggle away from Arthur. 

"L've 'k'p." Arthur mumbled.

Martin chuckled softly, gently kissing Arthur's chin - because frankly, the way that he was being cuddled that was the only part of Arthur he could reach. "Love you too, Cub." He whispered softly.


End file.
